Orochimaru the Legerndary Snake Saanin vs Flowey the Flower
by MephilesKira
Summary: All in the title. A fight to the DEATH!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: I own neither of these.)

.

.

The room was dark and cold. The underground base had torches lit that mad ethe area gloomier.

Orochimaru was working on a project. He was confirming that the DNA he got is the former Hokage's. He needed to be sure when killing his old master.

"Howdy!" said a voice.

Orochimaru turned instantly. He looked around. There was nobody, he couldn't sense any chakra signatures.

"I'm down here!" said the same voice.

He looked to see... a flower.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!"said Flowey.

"Kukuku... Are you some kind of project of Kabuto?" asked Orochimaru.

"Nope! I am from some where else! I want to make a deal with you!" said Flowey.

"A deal? And what can a Flower offer me?" asked Orochimaru.

"How about immortality?" asked Flowey his happy face suddenly looking much more evil. Orochimaru froze. There can't be a way how a FLOWER can be able to give him immortality... right?

"Well... you have struck my intrest." said Orochimaru.

"Simple. If you help me I'll tell you hw to get immortality! What I want is something... special." said Flowey.

"And what can that be?" asked Orochimaru.

 **"Human souls."** said Flowey. His voice became demonic.

"Souls? Excuse me?" asked Orochimaru.

"Well you won't be able to SEE souls!" said Flowey suddenly going back to his happy mood. "But, I just need to join you in killing the Village! That is all I need!" said Flowey. "And as for seeing the SOULS. Well all you need is Determination! I know that it is actually a chemical that people have been confusing it for an actual power! I have some here!" Vine grew from the ground. They held a bottle with a glowing green fluid.

"Hmm... How can I trust you? You may endd up goingn for my soul." said Orochimaru.

"Well then you don't get immortality!" said Flowey. "And only I can tell you how."

"Very well." said Orochimaru. He drank the bottle. He didn't feel diffrent nor was there a flavor of a sort. It was... strange. He looked around and saw nothing.

"Well you won't see anything yet! **Because there is nobody alive here."** said Flowey. "I can only take SOULS that have determination. You all are IDIOTS! I just need your SOUL as the seventh and become GOD!"

"And what makes you think you can kill me?" asked Orochimaru angry at such a waste of time.

"I can already kill you with the six souls I have." said Flowey. Six soul began to circle Flowey and went to him as he cackled like a maniac.

And everything went black.

.

.

Orochimaru looked around and saw the damned flower from before.

"Boy! It feels nice to have SOULS in the empty void I have inside of me! Oh yeah! Don't even think about reteating to your world **. IT'S GONE FOREVER."** said Flowey who's face grew much larger.

Orochimaru sent out a wave of snakes at Flowey who vanished. The six souls appeared. Then vanished.

A monster appeared. It was enormus!

It had long cactus like arms, a fleshy thing between with eyes, a flower like design around a television which was off, and had vine growing out into oblivion. The screen was lit to life instantly. A large smiling face was there. The eyes widen to show it was red and green.

"Nyahahahaha! Hahahahaha!" cackled Omega Flowey.

Missels fell from the sky. Orochimaru jumped and dodged the barrage. Suddenly vines were sent out and nearly stabbed him.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

An enormus snake around the size of Omega Flowey appeared.

"Orochimaru! You-" whata ever Orochimaru was about to do was not to be known as a large lazer fired from the flesh like thing's mouth to Manda.

"Agh! Damn you!" roared Manda charging.

Omega Flowey sent out more wines that held the snake down and Orochimaru instantly jumped to avoid the vines. He struck Omega Flowey hard with Kusanagi.

"Arooogh!"

Orochimaru smirked. Too easy. He sent a wave of snakes. Flowey sent out waves of flames that burned the snakes. Orochimaru slashed again.

"ARROOGGHH!"

Orochimaru instantly sent more snakes draing Flowey's Health.

"You dead!" roared Manda who was free and crashed into Omega Flowey. Flowey lost a large amount of HP to Manda.

A powerful lazer was sent to Manda. He was being pushed back, his scales cracking. Orochimaru jumped and sliced at Omega Flowey.

 **"WHAT!? NO! NO! NO!"** Roared Flowey dying then-

Save File loaded.

"You idiot."

Flowey sent out several vines that went threw Orochimaru's chest, blood splattering when a lazer wasa sent destroying him.

 **K.O!**

 **Flowey wins!**


	2. Fight Redone

(A/N: I own neither of these. Also props for Nealen for Beta-ing this and making me do this.)

.  
"Howdy!"  
Orochimaru reacted instantly by throwing a kunai behind him to find... nothing. Instantly he focused for a chakra signature but found... nothing.  
"I'm down here!" Orochimaru looked down instantly to find a flower. It was golden and had a smiling face.  
Of all the things he was expecting it was not this.  
"I heard you were looking for imortality! I can help you with that!" said the Flower smiling.  
This add on to Orochimaru's surprise. First something that looked like it came from a Child's fable appears then tells him it knows the secret to enternal life when he himself had look most of his life. Perhaps he wasn't immune to all poisons because he must be drugged.  
"Now tell me, how is it a flower would know about immortality when I don't after many years of searching?" asked Orochimaru.  
"Well it isn't exactly immortality. It is more or less turning back time to a certain point." said the Flower still with an insufferable smile.  
This was intresting. True this isn't exactly that helpful but, turning back time with knowledge of what will happen will be an amazing advantage for any real threats such as his past teammates, or the Akatsuki (a certain Uchiha and Orange Hair man comes into mind).  
"That dosn't answer my question." pointed out Orochimaru.  
"SImple! I've been using it myself for quite some time. Reason why I am telling you is simple! I'm bored! I have done everything, killed everything, got killed by everything, and so on! Giving you this ability will be much more entertaining!" said the Flower.  
This Flower is immortal? Orochimaru could capture this Flower and experiment on it but, he was reminded by what it said, "I have done everything, killed everything, and got killed by everything!" This thing clearly has more experience than he does and may be dangerous. If the "Killed everything" is true then that means they could have met in another timeline or even the Akatsuki before. Best not lose thhis oppertunity.  
"Very well. I shall take your gift." said Orochimaru.  
"Great! By the way I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!"  
...This better be a dream.  
Vines broke from the ground to hold a scroll with a map on it.  
"Just follow this map and it will lead you to where you need to go! Go in, and kill the king! Also be careful of any smiling trashbags! They tend to be annoying!" said Flowey.

.  
The large humanoid goat fell and turned into dust. Orochimaru smiled. Was this truly the time he becomes immortal?  
Flowey popped from the ground. "Great! You killed that old fool!" said the Flower smiling. It slowly began to look more sinister. "And he brought out the Souls! He really is an idiot!"  
"I believe we had a deal. What is the secret to immortality?" asked Orochimaru annoyed. Something seemed off.  
The flower smiled but, look more evil than the child-ish looking smile.  
"Are you kidding? The old fool never showed me the souls before! Now I can become GOD!" said Flowey. The multicolored hearts flew towards Flowey who laugh.  
"IN THIS WORLD IT IS KILL OR BE KILLED!" and the souls entered him.

.  
Orochimaru was angry. He was tricked by a FLOWER. He was now in an endless void of black. He was standing on something but, he didn't know what it was.  
"Howdy!" Orochimaru turned furiously only to find only Flowey's head which was enlarged IMMENSLY.  
"You probably wondering why I brought you here! Well you see in order to become GOD a monster needs Seven Human Souls! At first I thought that was it but, I was wrong! You need Seven STRONG Human Souls! The ones who came here would have become strong when they grew up but, the Old Fool killed them when they were young! Unfortunatly, I couldn't find any human with such a powerful soul! I thought I found two when I saw a blonde hair kid and some creep in the desert but, I found out they steal their strength from something else! One didn't have that somethign else but, the was traces!"  
"So I thought I was doomed and wouldn't find one! Until I found two powerful people who were naturally powerful! You and a black hair guy with red eyes! I spied on both of you and I knew I could trick you! I knew with your greed you wouldn't think twice for immortality! So now that you are here I can kill you and take you SOUL! And become GOD!"  
Orochimaru was seething but, then calmed down to laugh. "Kukuku. An intresting plan but, you only have Six of those 'Souls'. You haven't become God and I have faced a God. You are quite foolish to think you can beat me. I am a Legendary Saanin." said Orochimaru.  
Flowey didn't say anything but, vanished.  
Everything began to flash red then fade back to black repeatedly. Orochimaru saw the shadow a large creature. This thing was definatly not a flower.  
An unknown light source filled the area and brighten up the creature.  
It had long catus like arms, wires that went in every direction behind it and connected to an unknown area that was shrouded in darkness, a large fleshy mouth with four eyes and many teeth wa sin the middle, and above it was a large television screen with a large smiling face with red eyes and green pupils.  
"DIE!"  
Orochimaru jumped out of the way as vines went straight to him. These vines hand red hands on the end of them.  
A large plant appeared on the monster's are and began to suck like a large vacume cleaner. Orochimaru used his Chakra to stay in place.  
In terms of size this creature could be too much. Only one thing to do.  
Orochimaru bit his thumb and did several handseals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"  
An enormous purple snake appeared. Manda Opened his mouth about to speak but, Omega Flowey sent large machines that were revealed to be bombs at Manda. What ever demand of human bodies it wanted was never anounnced as it attacked.  
Manda sank it's fangs on to Omega Flowey for it was much bigger but, Omega Flowey opened it's own mouth to send a laser than blasted Manda back with smoke and the smell of burnt flesh. Orochimaru jumped from Manda to bring out his sword. He slashed and did large amounts of damage to Omega Flowey for he cut off his arm.  
Omega Flowey roared in pain and Manda spun to smack Omega Flowey hard.  
"N-NnNooOoOo!" Roared Omega Flowey. "Th-hi-I-is cannot be happening!" A strange ooze came from the wound. The screen was cracaking an-  
Save File Loaded Manda was gone as was Flowey's wounds.  
"You idiot." The Laser exlpoded from Omega Flowey hit Orochimaru dead on killing him and Flowey surrounded and took teh last Soul.

.  
(A/N: In my last year of Highschool so obviously my upload rate isn't much. Also thank Nealen for helping mme with this. He added something here and there. I am also keeping the original so everyone can still see it. Also I am too lazy to delete it.) 


End file.
